Missing Troll
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: "Local resident Midori Hinamori lost her home in a house fire, caused by an electrical fire, she is also trying to find her child who is described to have short pink have and golden eyes." After years of living away from others, Amu decides to join life once again. But she notices that, just like her, everyone and everything changed. Oink! (Collab with JaciDaAnimeLovingPandah)


**Collab with JaciDaAnimeLovingPandah! I suggest you read one of her stories! Okay, so, since I'm supposed to give credit... she wrote this entire chapter by herself. Now I feel like a lazy bitch - ,-" OKay, I, I mean, we don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

**Amu POV ****_September 20_****_th_**

I looked up at the sky; it was growing darker by the minute, the clouds turning from white to pink, or the sky turning a beautiful orange color. It was one of those days where if anything bad happened you could look up and have some peace. I looked to my right. I would usually see my charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, floating around playing some game. I wish they were still here. I lost my way after being pulled in too many directions. Someone wanted me to be a sports trainer, while a scouter wanted me to cook, draw, or conduct. I lost them all except Dia and after I graduated she slowly disappeared. I sat by the river and decided to look for a four leaf clover. It's something that brought back memories of my childhood. The only thing I could remember were the things I could've seen. There were no pictures left after the house fire. It made Mama depressed; she lost everything in that fire. We'd almost lost Ami as well. It just goes to show that we were very lucky that day. I was moving my hands through the grass. I felt a pinch on the side of my hand. I lifted it up to take a look and rubbed it a bit. It was cut on something. I washed if off in the river and started to head back to my little shelter. Mama, Papa, and Ami decided to move to America. I told them that I wanted to stay and that I would be fine on my own. I wasn't completely wrong. I had a tent and I was still alive. I know if any of my friends saw me they would pity me. That's the last thing I ever wanted, so I lived deep in a forest. I would feel like a troll or a goblin when I crouched down under branch or scuttled around trees trying to avoid some ivy. But it functioned as it was supposed to. I couldn't have anyone see me or my tent. I saw a couple of people with a flashlight it worried me so I quickly turned off my lantern hoping not to be seen. I could hear twigs and leaves crunching under their feet. I slowed my breathing and listened to the sounds around me. I tensed up I could feel every muscle in my body freeze. Someone was calling out to other people. I thought I recognized the voices, but I also felt that I've never heard them before. The flashlight was shining on the front of the tent I couldn't move anywhere. I sat still and watched the person moving their hand around looking for the zipper. I had no weapons except a stick, but once again I couldn't move. I was scared that they were part of a gang or someone who saw me coming this way feeling pity. I closed my eyes as I heard they zipper opening. I though this just might've been a nightmare. I clutched my fist ready to swing at the possible foe. I felt tears rolling down my face. Someone grabbed my shoulders. I threw my fist and hit their side and decided to run as they went down. I didn't know where I was running to, I just ran anywhere that felt safe. I couldn't breathe anymore I rested against a tall tree and staring catching my breath. I was panting uncontrollably. I saw the flashlights moving side to side as they ran and scanned the area. I felt like screaming, but I was so utterly tense again that I couldn't move. I slid my back against the tree and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Thank god you're okay, Amu-chan…" I heard a voice call from behind some trees. I still had a flashlight shining in my face. "Everybody's been looking for you for a long time; we were starting to give up quite easily…" It was the same voice.

"Please, don't go running off like that. When we saw your poster around town we were really worried." Another voice came from the left side. I felt cornered even though I could run to the right. I would be heading straight into town.

"Why do you care so much about me? All I can do to anyone is cause harm…" I said; cupping my face into my hands. I still couldn't figure out who was talking to me. At this point I couldn't do anything but cry. I felt very weak and frail.

"Amu-chan, your parents are waiting for you at home you know?" The 1st voice said.

"What home!? I don't have a home except for that tent!" I screamed. Someone picked me up and made me stand on my feet. "Who are you? I can't see any of your faces so how can I trust you?" I said. I felt like I was talking to nothing. I sat in silence waiting for an answer.

"It's Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kukai. We startled you didn't we." I still couldn't tell whose voice it was. "You can hit pretty hard." One of them held their hand out. I grabbed it I flinched a little when they pulled me in for a hug.

"It's good to have you back Amu-chi" I could tell that was Yaya.

"If I'm going back I need my stuff." I said. I stopped in my tracks. "Ehhh…I think we're lost…" I scratched the back of my head.

"You're kidding, right?" Yaya said. I sighed. I climbed up one of the trees.

"Throw me one of your flashlights!" I cried from the tree top. I saw a flashlight spiraling in the air. I held onto one of the branches tightly and reached out. I caught the flashlight in my free and swung around the branch to reset my footing. I looked around and threw the flashlight back down and hopping from tree to tree. The trees were so close together, but I could see the opening from anywhere, it was why I chose that spot. I tripped on an extra branch. I reserved my falling direction and landed on my back. At this point I don't feel any more pain because I've gotten cuts and scrapes all over my body, but this one hurt more. Is it because my bottled emotions were like a cushion and I released them all? I sat up and leaned against a tree for support and pulled myself up.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" I think it's Tadase by now, but I still can't see his face.

"Mm" I nodded my head; though I know it wouldn't be seen. I pushed off of the tree and attempted to balance myself, but my ankle rolled under all of the immediate pressure. I remained stable after a few wobbles. I knelt down to look at my ankle. I could feel a bit of puffiness. I didn't care. I started hobbling off.

"You're still as stubborn as ever, Hinamori…" Kukai said slightly chuckling; I could at least remember that of him.

"Just shut up…I'm already worried that my ankle is sprained and now I'm being mocked." I said icily. I made it back to tent, but it was very awkward and all of them stayed silent. They probably worried I would snap. I grabbed my bag and put as much stuff in it as possible. I grabbed a match and lit about to throw it at the tent. My arm was restrained.

"Amu, what are you doing?" I heard concern in Nagihiko's voice.

"Burning these memories…" I said. The match quickly reached my hand. I felt the sudden heat against the cut I already got. I quickly threw the match on the ground and stomped it out. "So, where are my parents?" I asked.

"They're at your old home. They told us that a new home was built over it. They tried calling you, but you never picked up." Tadase stated.

"Okay. Oh, and I'm not mad at you if you think I am. It's just too much is happening today." I said trying to make everything better. "And if you don't mind do you think you can help me home? I think my ankle is about to give away…" I said half-cheery. They handed me a tall stick. I could understand why. I was dirty and sweaty. I looked at the new house. I was built very nicely. It wasn't painted, but it was a brick pattern. It was a two story and flat roofed. I knocked on the door. Mama opened the door.

"Amu, Is that you?" I heard my mother question if it was her own daughter. It crushed me, but I guess it was a surprise. She hugged me tightly. She invited the others in and helped me up the stairs and set me in their sitting shower. I guess they were old enough. "I'm happy you're fine, Amu" she said cheerfully. After I finished I changed into a pair of clothes my mom had washed. It was Ami's sweatshirt and sweat pants. I guess I was about the size after a couple months of limited food. I walked downstairs and saw Ami set down the tray with tea cups on it. I noticed a little chara floating near her head. It looked like me when I was younger. I smiled. I guess she still wanted to be like me after 7 years. I guess a lot of things; I think it's becoming a force of habit. Ami turned around and attacked me.

"Onee-chan" She squealed. I stumbled wincing in pain.

"Ami-chan, Amu-chan hurt her ankle" I heard Nagihiko speak up. She immediately stepped back a little and bowed apologizing. Mama brought down a brace instead of a crutch. I sat on the stairs as I wrapped it tightly around my ankle.

"Amu-chi, you shouldn't wrap it that tightly, you'll cut off the circulation." Yaya said. She kneeled beside me and adjusted it. "Mm, that should be okay for now." She helped me over to the couch and set tea in front of me. "Amu-chi isn't your birthday coming up? How old will you be?" Yaya questioned.

"20…" I said looking down at the tea and putting it in my hands. "I still think that I should be in school sometimes. Until I rush out of the tent. I guess I really did miss it. I think the only reason I did like school is because you guys were there with me." I felt more tears dripping off of my face and onto my hands. "I was truly happy when I heard someone looking for me, but I guess I couldn't trust any of you, even though you were my friends. Gomen…"

"Amu-chan…" Tadase said softly.

"Well don't worry anymore Hinamori, we got your back" Kukai exclaimed. "Do you want the special training again?"

"That was probably one of the worse memories Kukai…" I said giggling a bit. I sipped some of my tea and set it back down. The home phone started ringing. I stood up and carefully walked over trying to get used to the brace. I heard chuckles behind me. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Have you found Amu yet?" I heard a small voice coming from the other end.

"This is Amu…" I responded.

"Amu…Are you okay?" The escalading voice hurt my ears a bit.

"Mm" I said. "I just got home." As soon as I finished the sentence I heard the phone click. I put the phone down and wobbled back.

"Who was it?" Nagi questioned.

"I think it was Rima…" I said.

"Oh, she's been very worried these past couple of weeks." Kukai said.

"We should go see her tomorrow." I said. I sneezed.

"Bless you Amu-chi" Yaya said.

"Arigato" I sneezed again.

"Amu-chan, I think you're coming down with something." Tadase said.

"I'll be fine." I said. I grabbed and sipped my tea. "Nagi how's Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Uh, fine…" he said with a nervous laughter. I saw Kukai whisper something into his ear. Then he shook his head.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I said directly.

"Onee-chan, Come here!" I heard Ami call from the top of the stairs. I slowly scuttled up the stairs.

"What's wrong Ami?" I asked as she stood outside a room. She opened the door. I walked in ignoring the details. I felt winded from all the walking. I hated this stupid brace. I took off and threw it at an empty space on the wall; it bounced back and hit my head. I got frustrated and threw out of the door. I could hear it hit every other step. I was relieved. I looked over the room something caught my eye. "Guardian cape" I muttered under my breath.

**Ami POV**

I grabbed the tray and set it on the counter inside the kitchen door. I heard a couple of hollow sounds of the stairs. I peered out of the door. "Onee-chan, why did you throw your brace?" I thought. I walked over to the object and picked it up. I looked inside of her room and she was smiling. She had on a cute plaid cape. She was sitting on her bed hugging the cape close to her body crying and smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… "She answered. "Even though I only wore this thing about 3 times it still holds some memories." I looked at her again. Her hair was a mess.

"Onee-chan, brush you hair…" I said smirking. "Then you can show the others your beautiful cape." I was treating her like she was five again. She wasn't fazed, but she was giggling a little. I brushed her hair and put it up like she used to. I put in one of her X clips that I held onto while in America. I handed her the brace. She had an irritated look on her face, but eventually put it on. I followed her down the stairs. "Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu!" I cheered and laughed. I saw the others head turned and they laughed.

"I'm surprised you wore it Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed. "This is like the 3rd time right?"

"4th…" Onee said smiling. Yaya started rustling in her oversized purse. She threw similar capes at the others.

"I got them from Tsukasa before I graduated." Yaya cheered.

"Yaya-senpai" I called.

"What?" She responded.

"What were those capes for?" I asked.

"For a group we had when we were in grade school. We were called the Guardians." She started. "Tadase was the Kings chair, Nagihiko's twin sister Nadeshiko, then Rima, was the Queen's chair, Kukai, and later Nagihiko, was the Jack's chair. I was the Ace's chair. Then there were two apprentices named Rikka and Hikaru." She stopped. "Saying that is becoming a mouthful." She laughed a little.

"Ami, I thought you were in the Guardians?" Onee stated.

"They don't have the capes anymore…" I said.

"That's a shame." Onee said. "Even though I didn't like it that much doesn't mean they should get rid of it." She sighed. "Ami, I'm giving this to you to wear at their next meeting." She said as she took off her cape and placed it around my neck. She placed her hand on my shoulders. "You should start the capes again, Joker." She pulled me in for a hug a felt her wobble a bit. The others gave their capes to me. Yaya didn't mind. I was increasingly happy.

"Mm, I promise!" I cheered. I put them in a plastic bag and Mei carried them up the stairs. I sat in my room after cleaning up the tray. The sounds like they were having fun. I could hear laughter and cheering. I sat there looking at Mei. She was floating around the radio. "Mei?" I called.

"Huh?" she looked at me.

"When can I character transform?" I asked.

"When you want to, you just have to believe in yourself." She said. I closed my eyes and thought very hard. _I want to so badly; I want to change into cute costumes like Onee-chan._ I opened my eyes and everything was pink and sparkly. Everything turned very bright I looked at myself. I ran out of the room and slipped in the hallway.

"Onee-chan, I did it!" I screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Ami, you look just like me…" Onee said. "This reminds me too much of Yamabuki Saya…"

"Why do you say that?" Tadase said.

"Oh you guys weren't there…" Onee started. "When the ? Eggs were around Saya was targeted. She turned into… Hinamori Dream…" Onee said with a look of disgust. "At least Ami is cute in it and isn't trying to attack me."

**Amu POV ****_September 21_****_st_**

I woke up back in my tent no one around me. "Was that all a dream?" I whispered. I looked at my phone. I slightly charge it every night before I come back here. "Eh…I still have school today…Shit…" I looked at the clock I had about 15 minutes to get ready. I felt my hair and looked at my knees. I'm lucky for school showers. I grabbed my hoodie and zipped it up and flipped the hood over my hair. My dream was slightly accurate. My birthday was coming up; three more days. I emerged from under some branches and Miki flew in my face. I jumped. "Miki why do you still fly in my face _every_ morning…" I said. "I might not be scared of occult things, but something sudden doesn't help me." She just stared for a moment.

"Amu-chan, you had a weird dream last night didn't you?" She asked.

"Mm, I saw the Guardians again and Mama, Ami, and Papa…But everything doesn't last." I responded. "I'm pretty sure the Guardians hate me know though; I did yell at them at graduation." I stated looking at my feet. "No one could forgive me now…" I felt warm tears flow down my face and fall down onto the ground. I stopped for a moment and rubbed my eyes.

"Amu-chan, you can see them today and talk to them. Maybe they can forgive you." Miki spoke comfortably.

**Well, as you can see, Jaci is kind of more a formal writer XD At least, that's what I think. I dunno. Anyways, follow, fav, and review! See ya later! *wink***


End file.
